The 10 Tail demon
by DarkfireOfYugioh
Summary: Naruto has left the village after confessing his love for gaara. And at the village of sand who is this boy and whats Sakura doing here? don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

The 10 tail Demon

Dragon: Hi guys I hope you enjoy this story!

Storm: Yea It might suck less than the last story...

Dragon: Your mean to me ):

Storm: sigh...just start the story.

Dragon: Ok (:

BOOM! The city rumbled. Gaara snapped wake siting up quickly,ending up with Naruto who was sleeping on his chest to fall to the ground."w what happening?" Naruto slurred sleepily "Explosions." Gaara answered,and in a blink of a eye his clothes where on,and he was just about to leave they heard a shout " THIS ISNT EVEN MY VILLAGE YOU ASSHOLE!" another explosion went off. Naruto was up with his clothes on in record time. Lets go he said. Gaara just nodded. When they got outside they saw a boy about 15-16 running from shinbo from the village of Kadsi [I made it up]. The shinbo was throwing explosioning kanta. The boys eyes filled with rage, he yelled " HOW DARE YOU HARM THIS VILLAGE!" and quickly turned around making hand signs, "LIGHTNING BLADE!" he roared. Two blades made of lightning formed in his hands,"TAKE THIS YOU BASTURDS",

he shoved the blades into their chests watching them cough up blood. The blades vanished , he turned to walk away when a shout was heard from the sky " DIE DEMON!" a girl about 18-19 was falling at him with a ball of fire in her hands, the boy quickly looked around saw a little girl ,his eyes narrowed he knew if he moved she will be killed. He came to a decision, he jumped grabbed the girl and jumped away. The ball of fire just barely burned his shirt. He turn to face her and he got a face-full of sand...

Storm:UGH again a cliffhanger

Dragon: Yup (: Hoped you enjoyed stay for chp 2


	2. Chapter 2

The 10th Tail Demon  
_

Dragon: Hey guys ready for chp 2?

Storm: HELL YEA

Dragon: ok calm down

Storm:On with the story!

The boy open is eyes he saw a red head cold eyed man standing next to a cheery man. He was warp with sand so he cant move, he look to his left there she was, the bitch who has been tracking him for months, "sigh looks like you finally caught me asshole" he said. She narrowed her eyes and glared but said nothing. " Next time do me a favor and don't put innocent lives endanger." She snarled "You bastard!" Gaara sighed "Ok WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The boy spoke " I am the 10th tail lion demon I've been chased out of my village when I used my powers to protect it from raiders." Gaara asked with a bit of annoyance "Whats your name?"," Rika Hosnati"

Rika asked "Whats your names an that baka's name." "I'm Gaara of the Sand,Hes Naruto and shes Sakrua. " Well Gaara mine letting me go? " No." He replied coldly. Rika sighed "I thought your going to say that." A light was starting to shine form inside the sand, the sand around in exploded. Dust clouded their vision, they heard a yelled from outside. Naruto and Gaara jumped out the window, what they saw shocked them, Rika was standing in-front of a group of children, kanta was sticking out of his back. There was 4 shinbo standing there shocked, Rika snarled in anger he turned around, his hair began to rise revealing a pure golden eye. He started to make hand signs,as he did his eye slowly shine brighter. He finished his signs and screamed "LIGHTING BLADES OF THE HEAVENS !",clouds started to form lighting started to strike. Blades begin to from all around him, a sword made of soild lighting formed in his hand,his other eye begin to glow slightly. His eye was glowing

,he shot forward slamming the sword into the first shinbo, it made the other blades strike the rest ,killing them immediately. Rika smirked,he turned around and asked the children are you all right? The oldest of them nodded his head. Rika smiled that's good...THUP, he collapsed ,he was barely conscience as he saw a boy with silver hair walk up to him..."hhinaata?",he gasped out.

Storm:ooooh oooh sweet we now know them,Any romance between them?

Dragon: wait unstill next chp to find out.

Storm: sigh oh Hinata and Rika is OUR characters they will be in most of our story's and we didn't want to change the 4th or 5th demon so we just made a new one.

Dragon: ik ik Sakura dosent use fire but I will explain it in the next chapter, Rika and Hinata will be in most of our storys as Storm as said their gender may change a lot so dont be shocked.

Storm: And next chp we will get to Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun (:

Dragon: Plz review I love to hear what you have to say idc if you flame if you dont like gaara and naruto dont read.


End file.
